In recent years, various imaging devices employ a camera-shake correcting device which counters camera shake by relatively moving an imaging element during image capture and an optical member to guide the image of a subject to said imaging element. Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-333,181 discloses a camera shake correcting device, in which the amount of displacement generated by the relative movement of the imaging element and the optical member is detected by a position detecting mechanism including a magnet and a magnet detector.
However, in the above Patent Document, a sensor unit to detect the amount of displacement of the imaging element and the optical member is mounted at a position separated in the direction crossing a direction of relative movement of the imaging element and the optical member, accordingly adverse errors are included in the amount of displacement detected by said position detecting mechanism.
In detail, when the amount of displacement of the imaging element and the optical member is to be detected between the position where the imaging element engages the optical member, and the position which separates in the direction crossing the direction of the relative movement of the imaging element and the optical members, back-lash and distortion are adversely generated between the engaging position and the sensor unit. Accordingly, the errors are included in the detected amount of displacement, whereby the more the engaging position of the imaging element and the optical member are separated from the sensor unit, the greater are the errors included in the detected amount of displacement.